The present invention relates to a stripping tool or stripping tongs. More particularly it relates to a stripping tool which has two legs turnable relative to one another under the action of a spring force, clamping jaws arranged on the legs and cutters movable by the closed clamping jaws in direction toward a conductor end to strip the insulation.
Stripping tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. Such stripping tools are arranged for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,793 and 2,523,936 as well as in German Patent 3,241,530. In the known stripping tools in accordance with the above mentioned U.S. Patents, the clamping jaws are associated with one leg so that its one clamping jaw is adjustable relative to another fixed clamping jaw, while the cutters are associated with the upper leg and include one cutter which is adjustable relative to the other fixed cutter. During the actuation of the stripping pliers first the adjustment of the adjustable clamping jaw is performed against the spring pressure, and the adjustment of the adjustable cutter is performed against the pressure of the same spring. Lifting of the leg which carries the cutters from the leg which carries the clamping jaws is then performed against the pressure of a further spring. The stripping of the separated insulation from the projecting portion of the conductor is performed by the cutting and pulling station. A significant disadvantage of these known stripping pliers is that it is structurally complicated as required by its operation. It is also disadvantageous that the conductor to be stripped must be transferred from the side in the stripping position between the clamping jaws as well as the cutting and stripping cutters. This undesirably affects the stripping in narrow spaces such as the stripping of the ends of the displaced conductors which are open in installation containers.
In the stripping tool in accordance with the German Patent 3,241,530 the stripping is performed with insulation separated by the cutting and stripping cutters extending parallel to the turning axis of the leg, from the conductor extending perpendicularly to the turning axis in the pliers' mouth. The stripping region available in the pliers' mouth is especially limited, and only a predetermined conductor cross-section is covered practically always with the same pliers. Moreover, the correct position of the conductor end to be stripped in the stripping region of the pliers is not controllable.